


Expression

by whiteroses77



Series: Impressionists [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Identity Issues, Identity Porn, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: Sequel to Impression. After being held hostage at the Daily Planet, and revelations being revealed, Clark and Bruce find they have another situation to deal with before they can rest for the night.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Impressionists [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573297
Comments: 25
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Expression 1/3  
PAIRING: CLARK KENT/BRUCE WAYNE  
AUTHOR: WHITEROSES77  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the stories not the characters.  
WORD COUNT: 2,561  
SUMMARY: Sequel to Impression. After being held hostage at the Daily Planet, and revelations being revealed, Clark and Bruce find they have another situation to deal with before they can rest for the night.

~B~

Naked and unkempt, Bruce leaned against the sink in Clark Kent’s bathroom, and let his gaze take in the sight of his friend as Clark peeled his white shirt from his broad shoulders. He watched as his friend carefully tried to make sure the come staining his bare chest didn’t drip on the white work shirt.

Bruce smiled with a smugness borne on the fact that it was his come on Clark’s chest.

The two men were close enough to call each other best friend, and tonight they’d had sex twice. After the first time, they hadn’t had time to ruminate too much; they’d had things to finish. However, this time there was time to feel circumspect. 

Coming into the bathroom to clean up was a test of comfortableness. Bruce had gotten naked for the sex, so he was still nude and waiting to go in the shower.

Clark had been almost fully dressed, but he still needed to clean up too. Bruce watched as his friend got naked in front of him for the first time.

His friend hanged his shirt up on a hook behind the door. Then he slipped his shoes and socks off. Then as he reached for his waistband to push his pants down, Bruce watched his friend’s ass revealed. The cheeks was tight but nicely curved, and Bruce let out a soft sound of appreciation. 

At the noise, Clark turned to look at him. He saw the look in Bruce's eyes and Clark's eyelashes lowered bashfully. Bruce teased but with sincerity, “So nice.”

His friend glanced at him again and took a shallow breath, then took the two steps towards him in the small bathroom. Then without saying anything, Clark leaned in and kissed him. 

He cupped his friend’s jaw and returned the kiss. It wasn’t the hunger of their kisses earlier, but it still held passion. As the kiss ended, Bruce murmured, “Are we going in the shower together?”

“Just to get clean?” his friend asked.

“I don’t think I can do much else at the moment, Clark.”

A smile tugged at Clark’s soft lips, and then he agreed, “Okay.”

Clark turned on the spray, and then stepped in. Bruce followed him in and then closed the glass door. It was a squeeze for two of them trying to wash themselves at the same time; so Bruce got some body wash on the sponge, and then he ran it over Clark’s chest. 

His wet tousle haired friend stopped, and held still and let him be in charge of the cleaning. Their gazes met under the spray of water. He had the urge to tell him that he was only washing him because it was easier within the tight space, but he didn’t. He didn’t because he saw in Clark’s eyes the sentimentality that they’d agreed they didn’t need to give voice to.

He ran that soapy sponge over Clark's stomach, he let his eyes find the other thing that needed cleansing the most. He reached with his bare soapy hand and ran it over the loose skin, and around his firm balls. Clark breathed slowly at his touch, but he didn’t try to make a move. Bruce chuckled softly, “You’re a good boy.”

Clark frowned, because earlier Bruce had said the same thing when he’d been stroking the same skin but when it had been rock hard. He knew he was confused. Bruce leaned in and whispered, “Your restraint is admirable.”

His friend smiled then and whispered, “There’s no use getting overexcited at the moment, is there?”

Bruce shook his head, “You’re right, of course.”

Clark shook his head, and said wryly, “I think I better leave you to it.”

“You’re not going to help?”

Clark’s brow creased, and he ran his strong hands over Bruce's wet shoulders and down his back. Those hands on his bare skin felt great, yet Clark denied, “I can’t touch you down there, and not want… to touch you down there.” 

It was as if all the time they’d wanted each other and had to restrain themselves, now the desire was unleashed it were trying to overwhelm them tonight. Bruce kissed him hard, and then told him, “Go, get out of here.”

Clark chuckled and then left him in the shower alone. 

As he got washed alone, he heard the bathroom door open and close. Then a minute later, it opened and closed again. When he finally left the shower, and was getting dry, he noticed a substantial dark blue bathrobe had been left on the hook for him.

He smiled with fondness at the thoughtfulness. He slipped it on, and felt the soft warmness of the material. He used Clark’s comb and combed his wet hair.

When he left the bathroom, and entered the living room, he found Clark wearing a thinner, more satiny robe also in blue but lighter. Clark was folding up Bruce’s clothes that he had stripped off earlier and left in a heap. 

Bruce said teasingly, “I assume with the folding that I won’t be putting them back on any time soon?”

Clark let out a snort, and then met his gaze. “I thought it might be too weird to get dressed again straight away, I wasn’t being…”

“Presumptuous…?” Bruce asked.

“Well, yeah.”

Bruce shook his head, and then approached him and kissed him. Then he uttered, “Have you checked the fridge?”

Some unease left his friend’s frame, and then he turned and went to his kitchen, and the refrigerator saying, “I haven’t got much in.”

“Whatever you’ve got is fine.” he reassured as he walked closer.

Clark took a long look at him, “You look nice.”

Bruce nodded, “You look nice too. You let me have the nicer robe though.”

His considerate friend shrugged, “It’s thicker and warmer, I don’t need the warmth so much.”

“Because you’re already so hot.”

Clark held his gaze and then Bruce smirked. Clark shook his head and then told him, “Okay, arms out.”

Bruce chuckled, and then held out his arms. Into them, Clark placed a plate in one hand that had cold cuts, roast chicken, and some sausage on it. A bowl of unprepared salad items, tomatoes, cucumber and a couple sticks of celery were placed in the other hand, and then he tried to put the salt pot from the side, and a jar of dressing there too, and Bruce had to wedge the salad bowl that miraculously had got sliced cucumber in it now under his arm to hold the other items. Then Clark shooed him away towards the couch in the living room. 

As Bruce put the food on the coffee table in front of the couch, Clark arrived behind him, carrying a plate with bread and butter, and a couple of chocolate bars in the other hand. 

As Bruce sat down on the couch and got comfortable, Clark returned to the kitchen and returned with a pot of coffee and two cups with sugar and cream. He set them down, and then joined him on the couch.

Bruce took in the impromptu picnic and smiled. Clark caught it, and tilted his head, “Not too rustic I hope?”

He rolled his eyes, and then he reached for a nice ripe tomato, and he bit into it like an apple. He enjoyed the acidic zing, and then he got the salt pot and shook it onto the tomato and had another bite. 

His best friend eyed him, and then laughed. 

Clark poured the coffee for both of them, while Bruce got himself a slice of bread and butter and built a sandwich from the cold cuts. He really was hungry.

He’d planned taking his friend to a high class restaurant tonight, but nothing could beat this, post-coital, unceremonious snacking with his best friend.

Clark thought he might be being presumptuous not getting dressed again, but honestly Bruce had no plans to leave this apartment tonight. 

As Clark sat back on the couch after serving the coffee, Bruce offered him the sandwich he’d already prepared. His friend raised an eyebrow but took it. “Thanks.”

Bruce blinked slowly and smiled, “You’re welcome.” and then reached out for another slice of bread to build another one for himself.

~*~

Later Bruce was testing out the bed when the cell phone sitting on the bedside table rang. It was distracting. He groaned, turned over on his front and he habitually reached out and grabbed it. He put it to his ear, “Hello…?”

There was a pause on the line, and then his teammate replied, “Bruce… oh... this is J’onn…?”

He realized his mistake, and grumbled. “Wait a minute, sorry.” his grumble turned into a groan as sharp teeth and soft lips mouthed his side at the soft flesh of his waist. 

His body squirmed, and he let out a yelp and there was an earthy laugh, and then those teeth and lips were at his other side. 

He bowed his head into the pillow in pleasure, but when those lips pressed to the beginning of his cleft, Bruce reached behind, and pushed at his forehead, and then pushed the phone at his lover, “Here, J’onn wants to talk to you.”

His now dry tousle haired lover, who was leaning on his elbows, with his body laying over Bruce's legs grinned and took the phone and said in to it. “Hello, J’onn.”

Clark sighed, “Yes, it’s me.” he glanced at the clock, that's face read 2.00 am. Then he met his gaze, and then said, “Yeah, that was Bruce…”

Bruce rolled his eyes, and then he rolled Clark over onto his back, and then he sculpted his lover’s pectoral with his tongue. Clark’s eyes widened and Bruce smiled impishly and then he drew a nipple into his mouth and sucked slowly. 

His lover’s voice was hoarse as he replied to their other teammate, “Sure, I get where you’re coming from… huh-huh…” he gritted his teeth.

Bruce laughed around his lover’s nipple and then began to pull away. Clark glared, and then cupped Bruce's head in his strong hand, and guided him to his other nipple. He chuckled and then did what his lover wanted with relish.

As he worried his nipple with his teeth, he reached for Clark’s hard cock, but Clark batted his hand away from it, but that didn’t deter Bruce. He reached again, however Clark swiftly wrapped his arm around Bruce's waist and dragged him backwards against body and held him in his steel tight grasp so he couldn’t touch him with his hands.

It still didn’t deter him, because he felt that hard cock against his ass and he ground down along it teasingly.

Clark hissed against Bruce's neck, “Stop it.” but then he mouthed Bruce's neck insatiably. Bruce laughed delightedly.

Finally, Clark ended the phone call. He placed his phone down, and then chastised, “You terror.”

Bruce turned his head and met his gaze, and goaded, “You started it.”

His lover gazed at him seriously, and then he leaned in and kissed him, Bruce sighed and opened his mouth for the delights of Clark Kent’s mouth. 

It had been a surprise, finding out his best friend was in love with him, but it was also surprising how good Clark was at bringing pleasure. If Clark had a playboy lifestyle he’d have had them falling at his feet.

Luckily, Clark wasn’t a playboy, he was all his. 

His own heart flipped at his own thought, and his mouth stopped responding. Clark’s breath wafted over his lips as he asked, “What is it?”

Bruce gazed at him mutely. They’d agreed that they didn’t need words to say how they felt, only their actions. Clark must’ve seen in his eyes what he was feeling because he leaned in slowly, and kissed him chastely.

He mewed softly, and then he gave him a kiss the same as he’d given him.

~*~

A little later, Bruce returned from the kitchen and entered Clark’s bedroom to find him sprawled across the bed, on his stomach, nude and gorgeous. His head was on a pillow but he wasn’t asleep. He watched Bruce return to his bed just as naked as he was.

He explained, “I just needed a drink of water.”

Clark leered, “You have been losing a lot of fluids tonight.”

At the impishness displayed by his friend, Bruce shook his head, and climbed back on the bed. He settled and then rubbed his hand over Clark’s bare skin. “We have been acting like this night is all we’ve got, haven’t we?”

“Maybe because it seems too good to be true.”

“You’re too good to be true.” Bruce murmured.

Clark smiled slowly, “Are you flirting with me again?”

Bruce reached out and caressed his rounded cheek and into his thick hair. “Do you like it?” he asked.

“It’s strange and new...” Clark said, “...but yeah I like it.”

“It is strange and new because I don’t usually mean what I say when I’m flirting.” he confessed.

Clark reached for his hand, and kissed his palm. “You’re so good at pretending, it’s hard to tell sometimes.”

Bruce swallowed hard, “That’s why you were jealous when I flirted with Lois?”

“It’s even harder to tell when it’s so believable.”

“Lois is a great girl, but she could tell I wanted you and not her, and it wasn’t a surprise to J’onn either.” he leaned in and kissed him, “It wasn’t too much of a surprise to me either.”

Bruce leaned in and nuzzled Clark’s neck enjoying his scent which hinted at his own scent since they’d been touching and tasting each other off and on for hours. 

Clark groaned and arched his throat. He groaned, “J’onn wants you to put another show on.”

Bruce raised his face, and gazed down into pleasure filled but serious eyes. He frowned, “What?”

Clark smiled, but then revealed, “That’s what he was phoning about. Harrison is causing a nuisance. He won’t stop blabbing about Clark Kent being Batman.”

Bruce cringed at the news. “We should’ve been more careful.”

“Yeah well, the thing is nobody is believing it anyway according to J’onn, but they are talking about having him psychologically evaluated.”

Bruce nodded along, “At least that means we’re safe.”

Clark sighed, “Bruce, the man might’ve been crazed but he isn’t crazy, we can’t let him get sectioned.”

“I know, so is J’onn going to wipe his mind?”

His teammate frowned, “Only as a last resort. It won’t help if he just forgets what he has told everyone, he’s got to change his mind and know it.”

“So what does J’onn...” he frowned as he remembered what Clark had said about putting another show on. “Damn, does he want me...”

His best friend smiled at his grumble, “He wants Harrison to meet Superman, Clark Kent and Batman at the same time to prove to him that none of them are the same person.”

“But if he meets you, he’ll know...”

“That’s why you’ve got to play me again.”

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Expression 2/3  
PAIRING: CLARK KENT/BRUCE WAYNE  
AUTHOR: WHITEROSES77  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the stories not the characters.  
WORD COUNT: 2,626  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce do a favour for J’onn.

~*~

J’onn had told Clark that Harrison's psych test was in the morning, so they had to do what they were going to do before dawn. 

J’onn led them through the Metropolis precinct quiet hallways during the night shift. Then Bruce waited in the interview room as J’onn brought Harrison in from the cells. 

In the two-way mirror, Bruce adjusted his tie and then the borrowed black framed glasses. The first time he’d done this, he hadn’t had time to find the humour in it. He grinned, even though he couldn’t see the man that the glasses really belonged to through the glass. 

Then he slumped his shoulders and turned as J’onn arrived and brought the man who had held them hostage last evening into the interview room. Harrison’s eyes looked wide when he saw ‘Clark Kent’ standing there.

“What’s he doing here?” Harrison demanded of the detective.

Doing his best impression of his best friend, Bruce adjusted the glasses, “I just wanted to speak to you M...Mr Harrison. I’m worried about you.”

Detective Jones backed out the room, “I’ll give you a moment, Mr Kent.”

Disbelieving, Harrison shook his head, “You just don’t want me telling everyone your secret.”

Bruce shook his head and sat down at the table, “I...I really don’t understand why you think that I’m... oh my gosh… Batman.”

“Can it, Kent. Superman admitted he was in love with Batman, and I saw the way you and Superman looked at each other.” Harrison sneered.

“He’s a great hero. Admiration, that’s the only way I ever look at him.” Bruce denied.

“I know that look, I’ve seen my wife Sarah...” he bowed his head and then shook it. 

He felt sorry of the grief-stricken man, but he wouldn’t let him endanger the people in his life. Bruce licked his lips kind of nervous like, “I’m in love with Lois Lane, I told you that. I’m not even into guys like that.”

“Nobody thought he was until last night.” Harrison muttered.

He wrung his hands together, “Geez, I don’t know what tell you, Mr Harrison.”

Reprimanding, he said, “You don’t need to tell me anything, it’s your girlfriend that you have to tell that you’ve been cheating on her with Superman.”

At that moment, the interview room door opened with a bang, and dramatically a black armoured, cowl wearing figure strode through the door. He glowered down at them, he said raspily, “You better not be right about what you’re accusing him of, Harrison.”

Harrison shied away and went to stand in the furthest corner, not cowering but close. 

The man in front of him was impressive, and he wondered if he himself was as impressive when he wore the Batsuit, he hoped so. Bruce had to swallow to get the stutter out, “B...Batman, he’s wrong, believe me, he’s wrong.”

Batman stepped toward Harrison menacingly, “I heard you wanted to see me, Harrison.” 

And a moment later there was a blur as Superman appeared and grasped Batman’s arm. “Stop.” he declared. 

Batman pointed at Harrison with his gloved finger, You wanted to shoot me with your little gun. Here I am.”

From the corner, Harrison cried, “Oh shit.” as he glanced from Clark Kent to Batman and Superman.

“Don’t Batman, it’s not worth it.” Superman pleaded.

The dark figure growled, “This scum tried to hurt you.”

Superman swallowed hard, “He wanted to rip my heart out.” 

Batman jerked around, and met Superman’s gaze so close. 

Then Superman cooed gently. “But he didn’t, he didn’t win.” 

Batman’s gloved hand reached up and caressed Superman’s smooth cheek, "You hold mine, don’t you know that, Kal-El."

Superman gazed at him adoringly. 

It was mesmerising seeing it from the outside, even if it was just for show.

Then Batman leaned in and kissed Superman softly.

Bruce's eyes widened behind the black framed glasses and pushed them up the bridge of his nose. "Wow."

In reaction to such evidence, Harrison declared, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” and then he started crying, but it wasn’t fear, it was his grief for his wife finally breaking forth. 

Bruce spoke up, “Batman, I...I think Mr Harrison has had enough, his time in prison will be his punishment.”

Batman’s lip curled as his attention found him, “Superman has told me before how clever you are Mr Kent. I think you’re right.”

Superman said to the crying man, “I really am sorry I couldn’t save Sarah.”

Harrison nodded teary-eyed.

Then the two heroes left the room together.

Bruce stood up from the chair. “Mr Harrison…?” he said. 

Harrison met his gaze, and Bruce adjusted his glasses, “Superman told us how brave your wife was, please look to the future and honour Sarah’s memory.”

Harrison nodded along forlornly.

Then 'Clark Kent' left the room too.

~*~

Bruce left the room and closed the door securely behind him and entered the observation room to find the two other heroes. Superman smiled, “I think we did it. Now we can get him the help he really needs.”

Bruce approached and he told Batman, “You were fabulous.”

Superman pouted, “And I wasn’t?”

Bruce chuckled and he moved closer, “You did great as always.” then he leaned in and kissed him.

He was surprised that after tonight, Clark didn’t kiss him back. Maybe he was still shy in front of other people, he thought. But then Batman uttered, “Um… Bruce… I think…?”

Bruce’s eyes widened recognising that voice coming from behind the cowl and he pulled back to see the dumbfounded look on Superman’s face. He turned to Batman and asked warily, “Clark?”

His aquamarine eyes blinked behind the cowl, and then he nodded. Bruce turned and looked at Superman, “J’onn?”

J’onn reached up and subtly wiped his mouth and then nodded. Then he shimmered and he went from looking like Superman, to his familiar green self, and then to the handsome dark skinned man that was Detective John Jones. 

Bruce cleared his throat, “I’m sorry, I just assumed...”

J’onn explained, “Clark and I agreed that he knew how to play Batman better than I.”

He remembered in the interview room when Batman had kissed Superman. He asked, “Did you agree to Clark’s kiss?”

The dark armoured figure next to him snorted, “No, he didn’t. I just went with what I thought it felt right...” he saw Bruce’s look, and amended, “No, I meant Batman and Superman kissing at that moment felt right.”

Bruce peered at him through the black framed glasses and asked sassily, “How about Batman and Clark Kent?” 

With the edge of awkwardness in his voice, J’onn announced.“I’m just going to take Harrison back to his cell. Thank you for your help, both of you.” 

Clark and then Bruce shook their friend’s hand before he made a timely exit and left them alone.

Clark Kent and Batman met each other’s gaze, held it for a moment, and he asked him, “Is that my suit?”

Batman said lowly, “Where else would I get an outfit like this?”

He groaned, and caught his cowl covered head and he passionately kissed him. Black gloved hands cupped his cheeks and his tongue met his. The feel of those gloves, the feel of his own armour pressed against the length of his body gave him a thrill. 

He pulled away enough to say, “Let’s get out of here, Batman.”

~*~

Batman and Clark Kent hand in hand left the police observation room, and rushed up the staircase to the rooftop of the Metropolis Police Department. 

Once up there, they pulled each other into another passionate embrace, and continued the kiss that they’d started before.

He wrapped his arms around his neck and rubbed himself full bodied against the armoured suit, and groaned. In response, the man in the Batsuit laughed joyfully into his mouth. Then he asked in a sexy rumble from his throat, “I’m starting to think the suit is turning you on more than I am.”

“Oh, no baby, the man behind the suit tonight has most of the blame, believe me.” he told him in a quiet murmur.

Gloved fingers threaded through his hair, and he groaned in response. Aquamarine eyes were highlighted against the black and they studied him from behind the cowl. Then in that low rumble, he told him, “I understand completely, the feel of it, and wanting what’s behind all that armour.”

“But we’ve never...” then he realised, “The Batsuit turned you on…?”

His bare sensual lips, teased him, so close but not closing the gap completely. “I’ve always wanted what was inside.” his lover confessed.

They’d agreed that they didn’t need to say the usual words, and this was the most they’d said so far. The implication was scary, and it made his heart expand and quiver at the same time. 

His best friend was a man of eloquent words when he wrote them down. He himself was a master of words that he didn’t mean. But he was at a loss to how to respond with the right honest words.

So he didn’t, he showed him instead. 

He closed the gap, and kissed those soft kiss moistened lips. His lover groaned and opened his mouth for him, and then he was eating his lips and licking at his tongue. 

It was a ferocious kiss, as most of their kisses so far had been. Once they’d slaked their lust, their kisses would become slow, and tender, he was sure but they’d wanted each other too long, and their lust hadn’t been slaked yet.

He didn’t know how long that need had been between them. Both of them had used the word ‘always’ to each other. Whether that was true or not, it felt like he’d wanted him forever.

He let his lips trail down his lover’s chin, and along his bare smooth jaw. The black suit he wore got in the way but he didn’t let it get in his way. He met his gaze and then meaningfully he kissed the blackness at his throat, and then finding his gaze again he kissed the breastplate. 

He knew Clark couldn’t feel his kisses through the strong material but the look in those aquamarine depths was as if he could. 

He smiled up at him, and he caressed his hands over his ass. Then he licked down the torso of the Batsuit, until he reached the crotch. Then he went to his knees and kissed that.

His lover gazed down at him, lust and fondness there. Then he rumbled, “Bruce, I’m so hard right now, and so trapped.”

Bruce grinned up at him, and murmured, “Here’s a little tip for future reference.”

Then he cupped the crotch, and then slid his hand under between his thighs. His lover’s chest heaved. He smiled again, and then released the clasp, and slid the codpiece off. 

Clark gasped above him, as his full erection was freed, and it sprang out. He gazed down at him, “I didn’t know about that.”

Bruce winked at him through the lenses of his black framed glasses, “Now you do.”

They’d been acting as though tonight was all they had, and they hadn’t acknowledged what happened tomorrow. He knew from the look in Clark’s eyes, that he had done just that. He didn’t knew what their future held but tonight was not going to be their only night together.

They’d started an exploration of each other, when they’d been interrupted by J’onn’s SOS. 

Now he let his eyes take in that delicious length of flesh. Then he leaned in and took it into his mouth for the first time. His lover groaned above him, and he groaned around his flesh. 

They’d had a shower earlier at Clark’s apartment, but there was a muskiness inside the suit, that he realised because he knew the man above him didn’t sweat was his own dried sweat from being trapped inside it night after night. 

He breathed deep and took more of his length, stretching himself open for him, taking him almost to his throat, and almost choking himself on it. 

Black gloved hands caught his head, and for a split second he thought his so careful friend was going to stop him, but he didn’t and black clad hips snapped forward and Clark’s cock was down Bruce’s throat. 

Bruce whined, and swallowed and swallowed so he didn’t choke. He breathed through his nose harshly trying to breath.

Then Clark was pulling out, and Bruce gasped and he gazed up through the lenses of the glasses that he still wore in surprise at his usually mild friend. He saw need and a hint of what on anyone else he’d call cruelty in that face. 

Clark’s gloved fingers caressed his cheeks tenderly, and then he thrust his cock back into Bruce’s mouth, and kept going. He’d been ready for it this time, and he tried to relax his throat. His nose met the armoured material at his lover’s belly. 

He whimpered, and swallowed the excess saliva and he pressed his own hand against the front of his pants, and palmed his own crotch urgently.

His lover thrust slowly but whole into him and saliva dribbled from his lips. He grasped his ass and succumbed to his mouth being fucked.

After a few minutes, suddenly, his cowl wearing lover pulled back, and then he was dragged up to his feet, and then his lover’s mouth was devouring his sloppy mouth.

Then Clark slid his black gloved hand down Bruce's pants, and over the length of him. 

He moaned into his mouth. There wasn’t any space to manoeuvre seeing as though he hadn't unfastened his pants, but Clark's gloved palm massaged his length, and his fingertips cupped and played with his balls.

Bruce moaned into his mouth, the kiss, the pressure, the leather and it being Clark Kent's hand down his pant combined into perfection. Then Clark's other hand slid down over Bruce’s ass and the fingers went into the cleft and massaged him and perfection got even better.

He gasped out of the kiss, and whispered, “I want my pants down, I want to bend over for you right here, Clark.”

Clark’s eyes blazed amber for a moment, and he rumbled, “Who are you?”

With their lives it might not be a rhetorical question, there had been times when it could be true, he could’ve been someone else. However the desire and awe in Clark’s eyes let him know that he knew it was him. 

He could say it was because he was so turned on, which was true, but mostly it was because, “You make me feel free, I don’t have to hide, not from you, not any-more.”

He remembered the intensity on Clark’s face as his friend had fucked his mouth, and he knew Clark understood. Clark tilted his head and took Bruce’s mouth with completeness.

He grasped his cowl covered head and returned that kiss. Until Clark panted against his kiss bruised lips, “We’ve got to get out of here.”

He whispered, “Is someone coming?”

His lover smiled fiercely, “If we keep doing this, yes.”

He mirrored that smile. Then he slipped from his arms, reached down and grabbed the discarded codpiece. He knew they couldn’t get it back on at the moment, and so he held it, and returned to his arms.

His lover wrapped the black cape around them both, his hard exposed cock pressed between their bodies and then he lifted off. He flew them to a place where they wouldn’t have to interrupt their passion for the rest of the night.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Expression 3/3  
PAIRING: CLARK KENT/BRUCE WAYNE  
AUTHOR: WHITEROSES77  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the stories not the characters.  
WORD COUNT: 2,679  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce finish their first   
night as lovers.

~*~

Once they’d arrived at their destination, Bruce was unwrapped from the black cape. He watched it swish back into place, so that Batman was standing tall and imposing in the middle of Clark Kent's apartment.

His gaze dropped to his uncovered cock and it too was imposing. Bruce murmured raspily, “God, you’re still so hard.”

Clark stepped forward, and grasped him and kissed him, and then he said, “I could feel you too.”

“I’ve got to admit blowing Batman was a turn on.”

His lover smirked, “I couldn’t tell.”

Bruce chuckled huskily, “How about you, you got to kiss Superman tonight.” Clark’s eyes widened, and Bruce urged, “How was it kissing yourself?”

Clark licked his lips, “It wasn’t me though, it was J’onn.”

“You’re avoiding the question.” he teased.

“What do you want me to say.”

“The truth.”

Black outlined aquamarine eyes blinked slowly, and then he said roughly, “It was a little… sexy. But not as sexy as...” he leaned in and took Bruce's mouth heatedly.

With need, Bruce reached for his own fly. As he released himself, Batman manhandled him and pushed him down onto the couch. 

As he landed, sitting up Bruce had to straighten the glasses on his face. It reminded him that he was still wearing them. He gazed up at Clark wearing the Batsuit and wondered if him wearing his glasses turned him on as much as Clark wearing his suit did for him.

But Clark wasn’t looking at his face, his focus was solely on Bruce’s hard on. Batman went to his knees in front of him. With his gloved hand, he reached for Bruce’s cock, and he began stroking it.

The feel of the material tonight was a new sensation, and he groaned softly. Clark met his gaze fleetingly, and asked huskily, “Do you like that?”

He told him, “My best friend’s hand on my cock, yeah I like it.”

His friend smiled, “I meant the glove.”

He’d worn them for years, but he’d never touched himself sexually with them… he gazed at his friend and realised, “The gloves are your turn on. You want to know if they feel as good as you imagine?”

Unconsciously, Clark licked his lips.

Bruce told him, “We’ll have to try that sometime won’t we?”

His friend chuckled, “We’re really doing this huh?”

Bruce reached out, and he unclasped the cowl, and he drew it back from Clark’s gorgeous face. His hair was a messy black halo around his head. Bruce caressed his cheek. “Yes, we’re doing this, Clark.”

Then Clark’s fingers were slowly unbuttoning Bruce’s shirt. He opened and spread the shirt, and then he kissed the flushed skin of his neck; before Clark leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Then he drew back, and continued pumping Bruce’s cock at a leisurely pace. Bruce's hips began lifting, pushing himself into that tight gloved fist. 

His pumping hand got faster, not super-speed fast but intent. Bruce's cock throbbed, and pre-come gathered at the tip. With building pleasure, he arched back against the back of the couch, and cried softly, “What are you doing to me?”

“I’m watching you come for me.” his lover told him simply.

Bruce panted heavily, it was a little unnerving being fully dressed but so exposed at the same time. There was nowhere to hide, as Clark watched his face, watched himself force Bruce to the edge with just his hand on him. 

He wanted to grab Clark's head and bow him to his cock, not just to have his mouth around him but so Clark couldn’t see him come apart like this.

A flush of embarrassment and arousal worked it’s way over his cheeks, and down his neck. His eyes were wide and startled through the lenses of the glasses that he wore as his body tremored and his come spurted out over his bare abdomen. 

He jerked and whined, and then his eyes closed as he gasped as he tried to breath. 

He felt and heard movement, but couldn’t open his eyes yet. He felt the black framed glasses removed from his face, and set down somewhere safe.

Then he heard booted footsteps go in one direction, and then the padding of bare feet return. He opened his heavy lidded eyes then, and found Clark kneeling between his legs completely nude, his cock heavy.

Clark began to push Bruce’s shirt and jacket off his shoulders. 

Bruce came around enough to sit up and help pull the clothes off. As he did that, Clark left him to it and he slipped Bruce's shoes and socks off his feet. Then he reached for his pants and pulled them off too. 

Now fully nude too, they met each other’s gaze. Clark asked with gentle amusement, “Are you with me, baby?”

He nodded, and said hoarsely, “I’m with you.”

They kissed and Bruce's fingers tangled in Clark's messy hair. It was thick and silken at the same time and he enjoyed the feeling much more than touching the cowl. 

Then Clark slipped away and with attention to detail, he licked down Bruce's torso, flicking his tongue over his nipples until they hardened before moving on. He continued the exploration that he’d started earlier, and licked over Bruce's ribs, over his oblique and to his side. Again as earlier, Bruce yelped. Clark made a hungry noise, and then he ran his tongue over his belly, until the warm velvet of his tongue met Bruce's spent and rapidly flaccid cock. 

Bruce groaned, “There won’t be any life in that for a while.”

Clark mumbled something, and then his tongue explored the sensitive skin. Bruce gasped as a current of sensation darted through his body. Clark met his gaze and his full lips closed over one of Bruce’s balls. “Fuck.” he gasped as Clark began sucking slowly. He felt the arousal tugging at his body, and he whimpered, “My god, you’re going to kill me.”

Clark's eyes laughed at him, and he hummed around his flesh. Then he let it go to murmur tauntingly, “Infamous Casanova.” before he sucked the other ball into his mouth.

He caressed Clark's hair, and admitted, “Those women… shit… weren’t as good as...” Clark tongued him, and Bruce whimpered, “I’ve never met anyone like you before.”

His best friend pulled off and raised a taunting eyebrow. Bruce chuckled, he knew that sounded crazy, he hadn’t just met Clark. He’d known him long enough that he was one of the most important people in his life… his best friend but he hadn’t understood completely. He said earnestly, “I’ve met my match.”

He saw the emotion in Clark’s eyes, and he saw it fighting with the fun sexuality that they were sharing tonight. Clark breathed through his nose, and then he grasped Bruce's thighs and spread them, and then bowed lower and his mouth met him between his legs. 

Bruce’s breath stuttered, and automatically he spread his legs wider. They’d made love tonight but it was the first time that Clark's mouth had touched there. A part of him was still surprised about how open Clark was sexually, and how good he was at it.

Clark’s tongue was intent over him for long minutes. Bruce was a panting mass of nerve endings, who let out a little whine every now and again.

Their gazes locked over Bruce's body. Then Clark reached out, and he swiped the cooling come off Bruce's stomach, and he pressed his sticky finger inside Bruce's entrance. 

His finger pressed in, disappearing completely inside Bruce's ass. He’d been fucked and fucked and opened up tonight and that finger slid home easy. But still Bruce's mouth hung open in pleasure. 

After thrusting slowly a few times, Clark’s fingers hooked, and found his prostate, and his lover’s fingers stayed there no longer thrusting but rubbing and tapping until Bruce’s cock twitched.

He whined and he reached for it, and he stroked it slowly and it grew hard. Clark grinned salaciously. “I know a little CPR.”

Bruce laughed, and then Clark leaned in and they kissed while they laughed.

Then Clark reached down, lined up and pressed up inside him. They’d already made love tonight, and moments ago his fingers had opened him so he was relaxed and took his length easily. 

Clark sighed into his mouth as Bruce took him all. Bruce braced his hands under his knees to hold himself open and left Clark to do all the work. His lover caressed Bruce's stomach up to his muscled chest, and Bruce relaxed back against the couch, and luxuriated in slow warm thrusting pleasure.

His lover’s hands measured back down his body, until his strong hands pushed Bruce's legs a little wider. Clark held onto his thighs, and it freed Bruce's own hands up.

Bruce let his hands explore too, and he stroked over Clark's upper body. His hands followed the path of his strong forearms, over his biceps, to his broad shoulders, over his chest and down his lats, to his waist, his hips, and then cupped his flexing ass cheeks. 

He reached for and touched the hard length of him going in and out of him. “I love your cock.” Bruce told him.

Clark’s nostrils flared at the wicked comment. Bruce licked his lips.

They held each other’s gazes, and there was understanding there.

His lover withdrew completely and Bruce gasped as he left him. Then he guided him up, and he reached for and stroked Clark’s glistening cock, slick with pre-come. 

Clark groaned into his mouth as he kissed him with slow hunger, and then Clark stood up, and then nude he knelt up on the couch and straddled Bruce's legs.

His cock stood proud and needy, and Bruce was happy to continue to help that need. He opened his mouth, and his lover guided his length inside. Bruce sucked slow and steady, twirled his tongue around the glans on every withdrawal. He enjoyed the warm heaviness on his tongue. 

Before on the MetPD precinct rooftop, his best friend had fucked his mouth with vigorous intent, but now he made love to his mouth. 

Clark caressed his hair, and his face with tenderness. Bruce looked up, and held his gaze and took a little more. Clark looked down at him with devotion. 

Bruce hummed and his hands caressed the soft skin of Clark's hips, and his lower back, and then his ass cheeks. Clark's hips rolled slowly. Bruce pressed his finger into the cleft, found him and pressed gently and played against him. 

On the next roll of his hip, Clark pressed back further, and Bruce pressed his fingertip inside. Clark gasped softly, and Bruce hummed loudly as his finger met yielding heat. 

Clark’s eyes were oceanic depths as he held his gaze, as he gave him access to another part of him, not yet explored tonight.

There was no expectation in Bruce, he’d been amazed by the pleasure tonight, so much so he hadn’t questioned what the full scope of both their needs were.

Blindly, he swiped some come from his own stomach and he pressed that dripping finger inside his lover’s ass. 

In response, Clark cupped his jaw, and then thrust his girth slowly into Bruce’s mouth. Then on every roll of Clark’s hips, Bruce thrust his finger more and more inside, so that as Clark slowly fucked his mouth, Bruce slowly fingered his ass.

When Clark was panting, and quivering, his cock slipped from Bruce's lips, and then Clark's mouth was covering his. Bruce wrapped his arms around him and held him close. Clark slipped down further into his embrace, and Bruce’s revived cock slid against the valley of sweet flesh. 

Clark made a sound that was cross between a sigh and a mew into his mouth. Everything combined, and there was no thinking about whether what he was doing was the best thing, Bruce slid his finger out, and he grasped his own cock, and then he pushed up into his lover’s ass for the first time.

Clark gasped quietly into his mouth. 

Bruce spoke the words into his mouth, “Good?”

His lover’s soft lips dragged across Bruce’s cheek, as Clark’s body rose on his length, and then sank down again. Having the tight heat of Clark’s ass moving over him, made Bruce gasp. Clark's lips finished their trail to his ear, and he asked roughly, “Good?”

Then Clark lifted his head so their gazes met so close, then Bruce answered the inquiry first, “Yes, Clark.”

Then holding his gaze meaningfully, Clark moved up and down Bruce’s length, and then he answered his question, “Yes, Bruce.”

Bruce’s grasp on Clark's hips tightened, and he rolled his hips and he met Clark’s body over and over. They held each other’s gaze with lust filled eyes. 

His strong hands caressed up Clark's back, and Clark's hand reached for his own cock and he jerked it as their bodies continued to meet with wetter and wetter impacts.

Until Clark flung his head back in pleasure and came for him. 

His warm come spilled over Bruce's chest, his body taunt and still. Then Clark seemed to fall forward and then Clark's gasping mouth was against his.

He returned his kiss with masculine pride and warmth. Then breathily, Clark spoke against his lips, “Fuck me, come for me.”

Bruce moaned, and then he did as he was told. He grasped Clark's shoulders and he thrust hard into his lover again and again until he was brought to the edge, and then he cried out as he was flung off that edge.

He quivered under him and pulsed inside him, Clark kissed his face as he calmed down. Bruce cupped his flushed face with both hands, and stared at him with tenderness and awe. 

He had the urge to say the words. “Clark, I...”

Clark blinked slowly, “The expression on your face, it’s telling me everything that I need to know, Bruce.”

Looking into those eyes so full of emotion, he knew too, Clark didn’t need to say it either. He smiled, and he murmured, “I think we need to raid the fridge again and get another shower.”

Clark laughed softly, “Okay.”

It could’ve been awkward disentangling, but with laughter already between them, they got free and headed for a quick wash down. He wasn’t sure at this moment whether trying to get spotless was worth the hassle, not with the rate they were going tonight.

He mused, “I know you’ll be alright, Clark, but I’ll be lucky if I can stand in the morning.”

His friend looked bashful and prideful at the same time. “I want to say I’m sorry, but I’m not.”

Bruce pushed him towards the bathroom, “Just get ready in the morning, me and my stuff might need a lift back home.”

“Your stuff?”

“Me, my suit, my car that’s still parked out on the street.”

Clark looked bemused, “You don’t think you’ll be able to drive?”

“Not when it entails sitting in the same spot for a long time.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

Clark smiled and shrugged, “You don’t regret it do you?”

Bruce chortled quietly, “No, Clark I don’t regret it. We’ll just have to pace ourselves in the future.”

~*~

Wearing their robes from earlier, they returned to the kitchen. With the freedom that came after hours of being somewhere where half the time you were naked could give you, Bruce padded to the fridge and peered inside. A part from milk there wasn’t much in the fridge, they’d cleared it out.

Beside him, Clark reached to a higher shelf, and got down a box of cereal. Bruce grinned, and got the milk out the fridge. Clark got two bowls out and Bruce got the spoons.

They returned to the couch with a bowl of cereal each. They munched their cereal with humour and love sparkling in their eyes.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for the tardiness of post, the cause being a combination of internet connection problems and illness. I hope you enjoyed the sequel to Impression.


End file.
